


Breaking Point (Sequel to 'Series of Fortunate Events')

by KayoriSuoh



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Bonding, F/M, Multi, Romance, Slight Canon Divergence, Tragedy, alternate personalities
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 20:22:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20431889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayoriSuoh/pseuds/KayoriSuoh
Summary: A whole year has passed since Mikoto Suoh and his lover finally had their happy ending. The Red clan had been fortunate to add many members and make many relationships, but something big threatens their peace. Hisui Nagare, the Green King, has his eyes set on a specific target in order to gain the upper hand on the battle to release the slates. His target; the Red Queen, Kaori Suoh.Rated higher just to be safe for the detailed scenes of violence, sexual content, and language.





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! This is the sequel to my 2015 'Series of Fortunate Events'. I wanted to get this posted earlier, but my new job and finishing up details for school took over my entire life. 
> 
> I also want to say something to the returning readers, that I will be doing MAJOR work to this. I acknowledge that I got very excited to write this and I did rush a lot of it to get it posted, so I'm kicking myself in the ass for that now as I slave away on editing. So, for those of you just joining, please enjoy! For those of you who have come here from FanFiction, I hope you'll be impressed with the comparisons from the original to the newly edited and posted version! :) 
> 
> And just so it's blatantly clear, this is a **Mikoto/Kaori** based fiction. The other pairings from the original series show up, yes, but the majority of the attention goes to my main pairing. I tried to do a good mix up of everyone together so a lot of the other familiar pairings got some screen time, and have managed to iron out a little more for them in this edited version. However, the spotlight definitely goes to the Red King and his lovely wife. 
> 
> Enjoy!

It was a cool summer evening when pandemonium broke out in Shizume City. It had been the Green clan's second attempt at acquiring the Dresden Slates, but this time was surprised when they were met with unexpected, powerful resistance. Unlike their first time when Hisui Nagare clashed head-on with Daikaku Kokujoji, there were three new faces added to the fray. It had been a setback to their plans have seen firsthand that there was now a new Gold King so soon after the passing of the previous one. Not only did she know who they were and why they were there, but she rivalled the previous King's power and was able to hold the Green King at bay on her own.

Only after the Gray King stepped forward did Blake Tadashi's powers get pushed to their limit, when the Blue clan arrived with Adolf K. Weissman. It was then that they'd realized they had arrived too late because the victor had already been declared as Blake stood there watching Tenkei Iwafune retrieving Nagare's battered body to retreat.

It was during their second attempt weeks later that Blake personally requested Mikoto Suoh's clan be a part of the invasion this time. She was compelled to ask the Red King in hopes to see his true power in action, even more so now that he had bonded with a Queen. She wanted to see if he would be enough to rival even her own powers, being the last line of defence before Nagare or Tenkei could reach the room where the slates lay dormant.

After doing some digging with Shiro, it had been discovered in his sister Claudia's notes that her hypothesis for uniting a King and Queen together produced significant benefits to not only his Sword of Damocles but the clansmen as well. Shiro deduced that Kaori bolstered Mikoto's power tenfold from their connection, and almost immediately restored his sword to its perfect state. It also struck a chord to the fact that they hadn't even seen her full potential yet, making her both an asset and very dangerous should she lose control.

Having also done some digging on the Chiharu clan, Blake was also curious to notice that Reisi Munakata's lover, Eri, had also bolstered the Blue clan significantly due to her inherited traits.

All in all, it would seem that both clans were a force to be reckoned with.

In the weeks that passed by, there were rumours of JUNGLE making another move and were looking to create an opportunity to make an opening through the allied clan's line of defence. They waited for their golden opportunity, and it was on a particular day as Nagare watched a certain news feed that a plan began to formulate in his head. He knew he would have to tread carefully in order to succeed, so he decided to play around with his target clan a little in the meantime.

When he finally ironed out all of the details, he realized that it would be one of his more dangerous, reckless missions for JUNGLE players seeking points and would result in a massive drop in followers. The players who had been brave enough to challenge the mission and managed to get close enough to the target were either caught by HOMRA members and _disposed of_, or captured and jailed by Scepter 4 for questioning.

The day Hisui Nagare finally saw his window of opportunity to fully exploit his highest ranking clansmen to their utmost potential was the day that a rumour circulating that the Gold King had fallen ill and was currently being hospitalized, knowing the weaker Silver King would be her stand-in until she recovered.

Also, it was coincidentally on that same day that HOMRA made a very critical mistake and allowed the Green clan's target walk outside with minimal protection. It made the Green King even more pleased to see a baby carrier in her hands, knowing one of the King's offspring was also going to be collected.

Much to Nagare's delight, Mikoto Suoh was nowhere in sight.


	2. Distress

"Did you happen to hear from Shiro yet about how Blake is doing?" Akira asked as she sat down beside Kaori, "It's been over a day and no one's said a thing."

Kaori shook her head with a frown, "Unfortunately, no. I've been waiting the entire time but he hasn't replied to any messages I'd sent him."

Alani, now crawling around like a little train car after Kiseki, thudded her way over to her mother and looked up at her after having been released from her cuddling session with her favourite uncle Kamamoto. Kaori smiled down at her and easily lifted her into her arms, setting her down on her knee to hold her loosely at the waist.

Akira smiled and stroked Alani's cheek gently, "They're all getting so big," Her eyes wandered over to where Kaori was looking to see Mikoto lazed on the leather sofa with his head back and Kaen in his arms, "He's getting to be more like his father every day, isn't he?"

Kaori giggled and admired the way Mikoto kept a hand on Kaen's back to secure him against his chest while the miniature redhead clutched his shirt and had his head pressed into the Red King's collarbone.

"Oh yeah," Kaori grinned, "Kaen is definitely his father's son, alright."

Suddenly, Reina burst through the kitchen doors into the main area and looked at Kaori, "Mum, we need more supplies for the dinner tonight and Tatara is making Yata and I go. Do you mind if we make a quick run out?"

"Sure and actually, I'll come too," Kaori handed Alani to Akira and rose to her feet, "I have to get some more medicine for Alani anyways, and the fresh air will do me some good."

Akira frowned slightly and held Alani close while looking down at her, "Still not feeling good, sweetheart?"

"Her temperature finally dropped into the safe zone last night but just to make sure it doesn't spike again, I have to go buy some more of that syrup that the doctor recommended. I ran out last night when I gave her the last dose, and it would be good to have some more in case Kaen gets whatever she had," Kaori gently pushed back Alani's already long, choppy fringe from her eyes and smiled, "We won't be gone long. You know what Yata's like when he runs errands."

Akira grinned and nodded, "Going to take Kaen for the walk?"

"Might as well," Kaori looked back over to the sleeping duo, "I'll see if I can motivate the laziness out of him while he's still young before Mikoto's genes truly set in."

Crossing the room, Kaori walked over and stroked the back of Kaen's head before reaching for Mikoto's cheek, "Mikoto?" When he grunted she smiled, "Mind if I borrow your doppelganger for a while?"

Mikoto opened one eye to look at her and flashed her a small grin, "It'll cost you the usual tonight if you're gone longer than five minutes," He released Kaen from his hold and fully looked at his wife, "Actually, double it for that comment earlier."

"You heard that?" She grinned back and giggled when he nodded, "Fine, fine. I'll hold you to it."

Mikoto smirked as she winked, watching her gently pry Kaen's fingers from his white shirt, "You're going with Yata and Reina?"

"Yeah, just to the convenience store a block away. Alani needs more medicine," Kaori carefully picked her son up and held him to her chest, "Want anything?"

She stepped back as Mikoto slowly rose to his feet, "No," He gave her a look of concern, "Do you want me to come with you?"

"Nah, I'll be fine," She smiled, "Things have been quiet and with all of the boys still out on their usual patrols, I'm not worried. Besides, I have the two best possible bodyguards with me aside from you, so try not to worry."

Mikoto sighed and nodded reluctantly, "Fine, but be careful and if anything seems out of the ordinary, you call me immediately."

"Don't worry, love," Kaori leaned up and kissed him gently, "We'll be back before you know it."

As if on cue, both Yata and Reina walked back into the main bar area all ready to go. In their hands, they held two separate lists of things to pick up, and with her eyes wandering back to the door she grinned when she saw an innocent smile on Tatara's lips as he peeked out the door to wave at her.

She shook her head with a smile, noticing the guilty expression he was trying to mask with his grin and giggled, "I should have known."

\- x -

"It's almost time to begin," Nagare said, his eyes locked onto the holographic screen where the feed from a camera just outside of HOMRA was streaming live feed, "Yukari, Sukuna, I want you two to be ready to leave immediately."

Yukari smiled as he continued to admire his recently manicured nails, "Of course, Nagare. We are capturing the Queen, after all. We must look and perform our best today, right, Sukuna?"

"Pfft, I don't care about that!" Sukuna smirked and held his scythe, "I'm excited for the number of points she'll be worth once we've got her."

"The bodyguards are all yours then," Yukari said as he looked at his young companion, "Since you're hunting for points and all."

"Do not kill them," Nagare warned, "I want them to return to HOMRA and give the Red King a message for me."

Sukuna deflated and sighed in irritation, "Fineeee. That would have been an easy six thousand points, too."

A soft chuckle escaped Yukari's lips, "The Red Queen is worth sixty-five thousand, so I will give you half should you wish?"

Sukuna muttered something under his breath about not wanting "free points" and sighed, turning to watch the live feed in disinterest.

Nagare's expression suddenly lifted as his eyes landed on three figures that began walking out the doors. Much to his pleasure, it was the vanguard and his lover.

His lips pulled into a pleased smirk at the sight of Kaori, who walked out the door and closed it behind her to follow the two down the stairs. It made things all the more interesting when all eyes landed on the carrier she held in her hands, causing his shoulders to shake as he stifled his excitement.

"Well," Tenkei whistled, "We seemed to have struck gold, boys. Two birds in one go."

Sukuna's eyes went wide as he pointed to the screen, "Is that really one of Suoh's brats?"

"Seems this just became a more interesting mission," Yukari mused, standing up from his spot on the couch to pull his leather trench coat on before sliding Ayamachi into its rightful holster on his back, "Would you like us to retrieve the infant as well, Nagare?"

Nagare's eyes never left the screen and his smirk remained on his face, "Yes," He had the camera zoom in towards the Queen and leaned forward with a small chuckle at the sight of the child in the carrier, "It's their son. Perfect."

\- x -

"Ahh~" Reina sighed happily and threw her hands into the air, "It's been way too long since we all got out into the sun and not spend the day fighting someone!"

Yata nodded in agreement, "I know, right?! We're so close to our routine trip to the beach that I can almost taste it!" Reina giggled at his enthusiasm but agreed with his words, "I can't wait to get the three kids to the beach and get them in the water for the first time!"

"Yes!" Reina smiled brightly, "We can teach Kiseki how to swim, too!"

Yata smirked, "And I plan on teaching Kaen how to surf when he's old enough, that's a promise!"

"You may want to run that by Mikoto first, Yata," Kaori giggled and looked down at her son, "Besides, I'm sure uncle Tatara will want to steal all of the kids for the day so he can film the entire event."

The trio walked down the sidewalk continuing their happy chatter with Kaori every so often looking down to Kaen and absentmindedly watching him as he looked around with his wide amber eyes, taking in the sights around him.

They were just about to cross the street when a flash of green whizzed by, causing Yata and Reina to tense.

Yata glared and jumped forward in front of the girls, "The fuck do you think you're doing here?"

"We're here for the Queen and her son," Sukuna smirked and readied his scythe, "So and her over willingly and I won't have to hurt your pretty girlfriend."

Reina bristled and was about to retort when another voice from behind them caught their attention and caused them to go rigid.

"Remember Sukuna, we're not to harm them," Yukari was standing a few feet away from them with a hand on his hip, although the green parrot usually perched on his shoulder was absent.

Sukuna grumbled, "I know! But Nagare never said anything about not being able to play with them!"

"Sometimes I forget how young you are," Yukari sighed and shook his head before his eyes wandered to Kaori. He gave her a charming smile and bent at the waist with a hand placed on his chest, "A pleasure to finally meet you, Red Queen Kaori Suoh."

Reina quickly shoved Yata back towards Kaori and stood squared in front of Sukuna as Yata quickly jumped into a defensive stance. The tall swordsman smiled at this, amused by Yata's bravery and how easily he jumped into the line of fire to protect the Red clan's Queen.

"Mum," Yata glanced back at her and muttered low so only Kaori and Reina could hear, "Get out of here and go get the others when I make you an opening."

"Unfortunately, that may be a little more difficult to accomplish than you thought."

All eyes went wide as the Gray King stepped forward and was now standing beside Yukari.

He offered a glaring Kaori his casual smile before looking at Yukari, "Nagare sent me to escort Kaori personally so you and Sukuna can take your time if the others show up."

Yukari chuckled softly and nodded, "Excited to have her in his presence, is he?"

"I don't care who the fuck you guys are," Yata interrupted angrily, "But don't think for a second that we're just going to let you take Kaori without a fight!"

Behind him, he could already hear Reina and Sukuna fighting but didn't turn to check on them. His eyes were glued onto the tall, elegant male who was now drawing his sword with a charming smile on his face.

Having produced his weapon from seemingly out of nowhere, Yata sprung forward before Yukari could make the first move and engaged him in an intense exchange of blows. His new weapon of choice, a long steel pipe that burned a fiery red at both ends, was blocking each swipe that Yukari gave with Ayamachi.

Meanwhile, Tenkei stood in front of Kaori and smiled but made no advance towards her. Rather, he held his hands up in a neutral stance as to not threaten her.

"I'd prefer my job to be a peaceful one as I don't particularly wish to attack a mother and her child," Tenkei began walking forward, "So why not come quietly and save your two clansmen from getting hurt?"

Kaori narrowed her eyes and extended her free hand, letting it ignite and burst into flames much like Mikoto's when he prepared for a fight.

"Ah, so it is true," Tenkei mused, "You and the Red King really do share his sanctum. I had a feeling that was the case, but I wanted to see it for myself."

She shifted so Kaen's carrier was slightly behind her and watched him carefully, "He and I are on equal grounds now, so don't think I won't try and stop you all myself."

"Ah," Tenkei smiled and lifted his hands up while shrugging his shoulders, "You may be equal in strength, but do you have the stamina to maintain the power of a King for an entire fight?"

\- x -

Mikoto's eyes flew open as he felt a familiar tug at his inner aura, his body shooting up and becoming rigid. Looks of curiosity and concern were cast in his direction as Kusanagi nodded to Tatara to go over to see what was wrong.

"King?" Tatara's brows furrowed as he walked over, "Is something wrong?"

Mikoto quickly rose to his feet and none too gently pushed Tatara out of the way in a very uncharacteristic manner as he headed straight for the door, "Something isn't right. I just felt Kaori's aura pulsate and she's drawing a lot of power right now."

Alarmed, all of the HOMRA members quickly sprang into action and followed their King out the door after asking the girls to remain behind with Kiseki and Alani.

"Do you think it's them?" Kusanagi asked as he followed closely behind Mikoto.

"Yeah," Mikoto's eyes narrowed and already he could feel the pulsating sensation of his own inferno of power begging to be released, "They've been waiting for an opportunity like this, and I gave it to them the minute I let her step outside alone."

The group quickly made their way down the same street the trio had gone down not long before, each readying their weapons and preparing to fight when a massive explosion coming from the area their three clansmen were in shook the entire area.

Tatara stared up with wide eyes, "That's them!"

Mikoto's eyes narrowed at the sight of the familiar red and pink flames angrily reaching for the sky while a familiar gray fog began to encase the entire threat.

"We have to get in there," Kusanagi urged, "But if the Gray King is there, getting through that fog will be near impossible."

Turning his attention away from the scene in front of them, Kusanagi eyed their King and noticed his aura was now wafting off his body like a thick, red blanket. He could practically feel the dangerous, murderous intentions pulsating off Mikoto's form, sparing a glance at an equally worried Tatara.

The two nodded in a mutual understanding before looking forward towards the destruction, watching as the fog had now fully contained Kaori's flames.

\- x -

"You're doing a fine job for someone who fights with no style or poise," Yukari smiled, easily deflecting Yata's blows without much effort, "However, with Kaori growing weaker as she exhausts that power of hers, our little game is quickly coming to a close."

Yata glared angrily, desperately wanting to look over to see if Kaori and Kaen were alright but Yukari never gave him the chance, "Shut up! Mum is a lot stronger than you think!"

"_Mum_?" Yukari repeated as he blinked, "She must mean quite a lot to you clansman is she has been given such high praise."

Off to the side, both Reina and Sukuna were panting hard as they pushed each other to their limits. He was shocked to know the tiny girl in front of him was almost evenly matched with him, further aggravating the boy. She could read his moves as he could hers, making their battle almost too difficult for one of them to gain the upper hand.

"You know, for a scrawny girl like you," Sukuna smirked as he taunted her, "You've actually got some skill."

"_SCRAWNY?!_" Reina screamed angrily and threw her fist in the air, "Why don't you come over here and say that to my face you little brat!"

Sukuna's smirk grew wider, "Fine, but you asked for it."

. . .

Through the dense layer of fog, Kaori could only listen to what was going on around her. Even when she wielded her flames as a sharp blade, she could only barely make a slice through the blanket of gray for seconds before it sealed itself.

"Damn it," Kaori glared and tried as best as she could to survey the area, "It's like Reisi said… This really is an amazing defence."

"Thank you for the compliment," The Gray King's voice echoed around her but no matter how hard she tried to focus, she couldn't pinpoint where it was coming from, "However, as you can see my fog also negates other auras. In other words, you'll exhaust yourself before you're able to escape."

Kaori narrowed her eyes, "Don't underestimate the power of a mother backed into a corner trying to protect her child," She warned, setting Kaen's carrier down beside her before letting her hands fall to her sides, "I may not share Mikoto's stamina, but as a mother I will rain hellfire down on your ass for threatening my family."

Tenkei chuckled, "I'm not doubting your abilities, Kaori. You misunderstand."

Finally having stored enough power, Kaori worked the energy to her hands and felt the flames engulf them. She inhaled a steady breath, feeling the aura manifest itself and coat her entire body like a shield, as well as Kaen.

Having been observant early on during the time Tenkei had spread the fog in the surrounding area, Kaori managed to spot a flaw in his barrier. It was tiny, almost barely noticeable but it was something she could aim for to possibly create an opening.

_Reina, Misaki, please let both of you be out of range_. Kaori closed her eyes and pictured her two companions before finally focusing. 

Without warning, Kaori unleashed the energy she'd built up and braced herself. The force was enough to dispel Tenkei's fog and soon the entire area became engulfed in flames, followed by an explosion as the heat impacted several damaged buildings. From outside the radius of the blast, one could see the entire area was nothing but a current of red, stretching up to the sky as the immense amount of raw energy consumed everything it touched.

Yata and Reina shielded their eyes as they watched the destruction happening from a safe distance. Both had felt Kaori's aura reach an alarming level and retreated immediately without warning, causing both Yukari and Sukuna to follow in suit.

"Mum!" Reina's eyes were wide with shock, "Yata, please tell me she's going to be okay after that!"

Yata held her back and frowned, "I don't know… I've only ever seen Mikoto attack with that much power before."

From inside the vortex, Kaori's breathing was ragged and her body shook with the backlash of the release. Sweat dripped down her face due to the intense heat, and even as the angry flames subsided, she could still feel the heat surrounding her from the inside-out.

"Reina... Yata..." Kaori whispered and looked down at Kaen with a sad expression, having felt Tenkei's aura spike to signal he was still alive, "I'm so, so sorry for this... But I guess I wasn't enough to protect everyone."

There was a sudden sound of gunfire that echoed around the area when Kaori's eyes flew open, feeling immediate pain in her stomach upon impact.

"You truly are a remarkable woman, Kaori Suoh."

Tenkei's form became visible as she sank to her knees, her hands cradling the spot she'd been direct hit with his compressed gray aura. Despite the fact he was up and walking, even she could see that he hadn't been entirely free of the explosion and suffered some damage.

"I'm sorry it had to be this way," Tenkei sighed, holstering his pistol before walking over to her and her baby, "Yukari, would you mind bringing our guest?"

Kaori watched with blurry eyes as Tenkei reached down to wrap his fingers around the handle to Kaen's cradle. She reached forward and made a weak sound of protest when she felt hands carefully pull her up and against a broad chest. She winced, already feeling her body going heavy and filling with the pain that came with the backlash after exerting so much energy.

"Shh," Yukari looked down at her, "You're both in no danger. Please, just relax and try not to move."

Deciding to fight against her body's pain and fatigue, Kaori shoved her hands against Yukari's chest as she squirmed in his grip, "Put me down!" She looked at Tenkei's retreating form and felt the tears fall from her eyes, "Tenkei you bastard, bring him back!"

"Please remain still, Kaori," Yukari sighed and tightened his grip on her, "I won't be good if you push yourself further."

Kaori looked up at him and narrowed her eyes before realization struck, "Where are Yata and Reina?" She looked around frantically for them when Yukari's chest rumbled with his chuckle.

"They'll be fine," Yukari walked over to Tenkei and Sukuna, "But don't worry about those two. Close your eyes and rest."

Kaori looked up at Yukari incredulously while Sukuna stared at her, "This is our target? She doesn't look like much!"

"Looks are deceiving, Sukuna," Tenkei looked at her and smiled, "She alone managed to back me into a corner and forced me to use more power than necessary. Although, she hit her peak with that last attack and wore herself out. If she hadn't, I might have been seriously injured or killed."

"Really?!" Sukuna's eyes went wide, "She's really that strong?"

Yukari chuckled and looked down at Kaori, having noticed she stilled in his arms and smiled, "Poor thing, she's passed out. Let's see to it that she's comfortable when she wakes up."

\- x -

As the fog cleared and the dust settled, the Red clan finally made their way onto the battlefield only to find it was barren. Off to the side laid Yata and Reina, both set beside one another so they would wake up knowing they were both alright. Kamamoto and several others rushed over to them to check if she were still alive while Kusanagi and Tatara remained by Mikoto's side.

Slowly, the silent male walked towards the middle of the destruction and stood in the spot untouched by the explosion. It had been where Kaori was standing after releasing her attack, Mikoto was sure of it. His eyes narrowed as he stared at the spot, his shoulders tensing and his fingers curling into fists in his jacket pockets.

"King?" Tatara was about to approach when Kusanagi placed a hand on his shoulder to stop him, watching as Mikoto's body was suddenly engulfed in flames.

Mikoto stood still, his eyes narrowed and glowing a bright red as he seethed in his rage. He could feel his Weissman levels increasing at an alarming rate, and soon his Sword of Damocles appeared above him high in the sky.

Kusanagi felt a tremor of fear for the first time, watching Mikoto carefully as he pulled his hands out of his jacket pockets.

It made things worse when Mikoto, out a fit of rage, slammed his fist down into the concrete and caused a crater to appear around him due to the sheer power he released at that moment.

Ignoring Kusanagi's warning, Tatara dashed forward, "King!"

Anna stood behind Kusanagi and watched her father figure with teary eyes, not needing her marbles to see the fury and devastation burning inside of him. She could feel the despair slowly setting in on him and felt her own sadness at the loss, wanting nothing more to go over and comfort her King in his time of grief.

"It's not your fault," Tatara began, slowly walking towards Mikoto as he stood up and stared up at the sky, "I know you're putting all of this on yourself, but you can't. King, we all let our guard down."

Mikoto slowly looked over his shoulder towards Tatara, causing the younger male to freeze in his steps at the sight of his King's glassy amber orbs, "King..."

Tatara watched as Mikoto looked forward again, his posture still rigid and his fists still tightly curled with his nails biting into his skin.

"I don't care what you have to do," Mikoto spot more to Kusanagi than to Tatara, "I want my wife and child found, even if you have to destroy this entire city."

Kusanagi took that as his cue and quickly pulled his PDA from his pocket, "Understood, boss."

Taking the opportunity in a moment of silence, Anna rushed over and took Mikoto's hand in both of her own. He never moved or looked down at her when she touched him, but she could feel his aura relax around him and felt relieved at that.

"Boss," Chitose was the brave one of the group to approach, "Yata and Reina woke up."

Tatara looked at them and rushed over, "Are they alright?"

Chitose nodded and brought him over to where the vanguard and his partner were.

"Thank goodness you're alright," Tatara said with a huge breath of relief.

Reina looked up at him with tears running down her face while Yata looked down at his hands in shame, "We couldn't stop them..."

"Don't worry about that right now," Tatara knelt down on his knees in front of them, "The most important thing to do at the moment is to get you both patched up and rested so when we find them, we can get them back."

Yata looked at Tatara slowly, "Those bastards... They knew. They fucking knew we'd be here."

"I know," Tatara sighed, "King could feel the energy Kaori was using and we tried to get here as fast as we could, but we couldn't make it in time."

"We saw that he explosion," Kamamoto frowned, "Was that her?"

Reina nodded, "Mum used up all of her energy on that final attack," She looked at Tatara, "She was trying to kill the Gray King."

"We figured that's why she went to such extremes for one person," Tatara frowned.

Yata slowly looked up at Tatara, "That pansy said that the Green King is declaring war," He suddenly looked grim, "He said that they plan to use Kaori as their weapon."

. . .

"Hey, Seri," Kusanagi's voice was low as he spoke into his phone, "We've got a problem."

_"What happened?"_

Kusanagi looked over to see Anna standing with Mikoto and felt somewhat relieved that he was calmed down to the point where he wasn't exerting his aura, "The Greens," He paused and sighed deeply, "They're ahead of the game now."

_"What is that supposed to mean? Did something happen?"_

"They managed to capture Kaori and they have her son, too," Came the strained response.

On the other line, Awashima went silent. It took over five minutes before Kusanagi heard any sound from her, almost having hung up on her to call back.

_"I will have Fushimi start tracking her whereabouts immediately. Until then, I will bring the issue up to the captain and call you back with any news."_

"Fair enough," Kusanagi smiled small despite himself, "Thanks a lot, Seri."

When they disconnected their call, Kusanagi dialled Shiro's number and was mildly surprised when he answered.

"Izumo Kusanagi here," He immediately introduced himself, "We have some bad news."

_"What is it? Is everything alright?"_

"The Greens have Kaori. I already got in touch with Scepter 4 before calling you."

He could hear shuffling on the other end and what sounded like a distressed demand when Blake's worried but tired voice boomed into his ear, _"What the hell happened?! Was that her that caused that explosion in town just a few minutes ago?"_

"Yeah, that was her. She was fighting the Gray King," Kusanagi confirmed, "It must have gotten to a point where her back was against the wall for her to resort to using enough power to level a good chunk of the city."

Blake hummed in agreement, _"Shiro said you contacted Scepter 4? Well, let them know I'm demanding they join us at Mihashira Tower for a meeting. All of the allied clans are required so we can create a strategy to get her back in one piece."_

"It's not only her," Kusanagi's tone became grim, "They've got Kaen, too."

_"WHAT?!"_

More shuffling was heard, as well as protests for Blake to remain calm and in her hospital bed followed by her screaming for Shiro and Kuroh to leave her be. He could also hear Neko and Kiyomi in the back trying to reason with her, but it would seem the Gold King was already too far gone to care about her own condition.

_"In the midst of all of this, how is he doing?"_ Shiro was the one to ask, having most likely taken the phone away from Blake during her fight against them.

Kusanagi's eyes landed on Mikoto, who was still standing still in the same spot and sighed, "Not good. Let's just hope we find her fast, or else he'll go on a rampage and that even Tatara won't be able to talk him down from."

_"Agreed. We'll see you tomorrow. Come at noon and bring everyone with you, including the girls."_

"Roger that," Kusanagi said before hanging up.

With a sigh, he typed a message to Awashima telling her of the meeting and the time to be there before slowly making his way over to Mikoto.

"Anna," He looked down at her, "May I have a moment alone with Mikoto?"

Anna looked up at Kusanagi and then to Mikoto before reluctantly nodding and releasing his hand, turning around to run over to Tatara and the others.

"We're meeting with the other clans tomorrow at Mihashira Tower to discuss strategy," Kusanagi stood behind Mikoto and looked at him, "I hope you don't mind that I went ahead and informed everyone."

Mikoto looked back at him, "No, I don't," Pivoting on his heel, he turned himself so he was facing his clansman and watched them, "Are they alright?"

"Yeah, both Yata and Reina are doing fine. Just some bumps and bruises, nothing serious," Kusanagi nodded, "How are you holding up?"

Mikoto's eyes shot to Kusanagi, giving him the answer he was looking for.

"When we find them, are you sure you're going to be willing to take on the burden of killing another King?" Kusanagi asked with a serious tone, "Even though uniting with Kaori restored your sword to its primary state, it'll still be enough to start breaking it down again."

"I don't care," Mikoto narrowed his eyes, "I want him dead."

The bartender nodded slowly and sighed, "Those damn Greens... They sure picked the wrong clan to fuck with, didn't they?"


End file.
